Liberi Fatali - The Fated Children
by The Black Rose Sorceress
Summary: They were brought to this world for a reason, for there was no way it was a mere coincidence. But what for? Was it to help them? To lead them to their failure? And who was that woman? What did she want? One thing they were sure: the Fated Children would destroy the sorceress in the end.
1. Capítulo Um - The Beginning

A/N: A little intro to this story – I have had it in my years for years. It came to the point that I decided to put it out there anyway and with that, "The Lionheart" was born. That story still exists in my profile and even though I have a little affection for it, I am not proud of what I did. There are many errors, many mistakes and it doesn't have the best flow. It also has the evident mind of a young girl (I was 13-14 back when I started if I am not mistaken). After all these years, I have decided to re-write the whole thing and properly finish it. "The Lionheart" will stay where it is, but I will not touch it anymore. Part of me wants to see how much I can evolve after all these years.

"Liberi Fatali- The Fated Children" is my second chance to this story. This time around, I have a more mature approach to a lot of events and to my writing. It will seem like a Mary-Sue to some, but I promise, it couldn't be far from the truth.

Without further do, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Square Enix.

 _ **Capítulo Um -The Beginning**_

 **Eighty years ago, Centra Empire, Hyne Temple**

"HURRY!" a voice, in the middle of the chaos shouted. People were screaming everywhere, fire in every house, monster's attacking everyone in sight. Above this hell, the giant moon wasn't white anymore. It's was now red, with a blue circle in the middle.

The Lunar Cry.

The Centra Empire had his days counted. Or hours, was the right word. People were running, in their rich clothes, children's were trying to awaken their fallen parents, others were crying. In the Temple of Hyne, in the Great Hall, the Priest and Priestess, with their arms raised, were chanting.

" _Win dain a lotica_

 _En vai tu ri_

 _Si lo ta…."_

"The Children?" Where are The Children?" a woman, in her twenties asked, completely scared.

A group of six persons, three Priest and three Priestess, three dressed in simple white robes, the others in light blue, approached, leaded by an old Priest, dressed with a rich robe. One woman, with blond hair and green was pulling a two-year dark skinned boy with light brown hair and dark eyes in his hands, a man, with orange hair and blue eyes was holding hands with a also two-year blond-brown with chocolate eyes girl, while other man, whit black hair and blue eyes had a baby girl, with only a year, dark brown hair and silver eyes in his arms. The woman in her twenties gave them a faint smile, glad that they were ready. The dark-skinned boy turned to the woman who was leading, and asked what was happening, why did she woke him up.

"Later my dear, later." was her only reply.

The boy turned to the blond-brown girl, eyes widened in fear, while the girl turned to him and held closer to the man who was holding her hand.

"Is the portal ready?" the old Priest asked.

"Yes." The woman replied. "We are ready." And bowed to the old man.

"Follow me." He said, and all of them followed him.

In the middle of the Great Hall was a pedestal with four stones in each point of the square. The four stones, helped by the Priest and Priestess, were emitting a bright glow, that transformed in a blue void.

A portal.

The two men and the woman that were holding the three children's approached the void. Then, they stopped and turned to their superior. The old man gave each of them a bag, kissed every children in the forehead, giving them his blessing, and then descend the pedestal, joining the others.

"Take good care of them." The old man told them. "These child are precious to all of us. Protect them at your life cost. Give them a good and a happy childhood. Accomplish what Hyne asked us, until the promised day. Fahram."

"Fahram." They all chanted back.

Tears were surging in the boy, the girl, the woman and the old man. The shakes of the outside monster's reached the Temple and the chanting increased his volume. There was no time to waste, and knowing this, the two men and the woman turned and directed themselves to the portal, with the three children's still in their grasp. The old man continued to look, until slowly, the void started to weaken and the chants slowly extinguished. We closed his eyes, tears falling. This was the end, for him, and for the great Empire of Centra. But Hyne had told him concrete orders.

 _Send The Children to a new world, Earth. They must grow up in safety. Hard times approach this place. Protect them, even at one's life cost. These Children have great doing in the future._

The old man tightened his grip. He wouldn't see that future. But know, the only thing he wanted, was for the children to be okay. And he knew they were. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Father?" the teenage Priestess asked "We should get going."

He sighed. "Indeed my dear. Let us go." He took one last glance to the moon, the monster's falling from it.

Earth.

 _It must be a beautiful place._ He thought. Then, he turned around and joined the other's to their last service to Hyne.

The floor and the ceiling crumbled few seconds after the door where the man had just entered closed. Screams and the chaos could be heard while the Lunar Cry hit the Centra continent. In one minute, everything would be over.

The Centra Empire disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She stared absently to the ceiling of the classroom, the book open in front of her, a pencil in her mouth, which she was them entertaining herself moving it up and down with her lips. The teacher's voice came from far away.

She was daydreaming. Again. The dream that had assaulted her for days was still fresh in her memory. The screams, that blue void, a warmness around, everything crumbling…..

"Don't you _even_ dare it, jerk." The warning was directed to the boy seated in the desk next to her. He grinned.

"I didn't do anything." He said, still grinning like a fool.

"Yet." was her reply. She wasn't in the mood for him. In reality, she never was. "Go bug anyone else."

He was about to reply when a soft voice came from her left.

"Any problems sis?"

She turned to my partner, friend, and sister.

Dannyellla Blueriver. Seventeen years old, chocolate eyes, blond-brown hair.

They weren't real siblings, but just plain and simple best friends. The started when they realised they were too much alike. Same height, same hairstyle, same looks. Apart from the hair and eye colour. They seemed like day and night, complete opposite of each other. Thet were together since God-know-when.

Katrin smiled, no light reaching her silver eyes.

"Nah" she told the other girl "Everything under control."

They were interrupted by the teacher asking the boy about the American revolution.

"Busted", Katrin snickered, going back to the analysis of the ceiling.

The only conclusion she had reached was that it was damn dirty.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dan was pleading, even begging Katrin, for _not_ to go in the same bus as _he_ was going. As usual, she paid no attention to her. They were late, and the only bus that the two girls had was the same that _he_ was catching.

The _him_ in question was Dannyella's little crush, Elton Freelife, a teenager of seventeen years old, dark-skinned and brown haired young man, who was currently seating in front of the girls when they entered the bus.

Katrin had done it on purpose. The delay was no misfortune and she was hoping that her friend would get the hint.

 _Come one, take the chance._

Katrin was trying very hard to not laugh at the nervousness of Dannyella and at the same time trying to enjoy the journey when the bus had suddenly come to a halt. Apparently, there was an accident right ahead.

"Bummer..." she muttered, relaxing against the chair. "Let's hope it doesn't take long."

That was when everything went weird. And wrong.

Sudden pain struck her in the stomach, like someone had punched her and her vision blurred, dark spots all around. On her left, Dan had curved, her hand reaching for her belly, her face showing pure agony. In front of girls, Elton had the same symptoms. Suddenly he fainted, his head hitting hard the glass. On her left, Dan had already passed out.

She couldn't say anything as darkness overcame her and she fainted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She could hear a faint sound, like a wave, but she attributed it to her imagination. Trying to move, she realised her body wasn't responding. In a sudden panic, Katrin opened her eyes.

A blue sky greeted her, making her squirm her eyes. Slowly, she could feel her body again. Trying to move her hands and legs, she stood up. Her whole body seemed like it weighted a few tons.

 _Have I gotten that fat?!_

With a moan leaving her lips, she managed to finally get on her feet. The scene that greeted her made her widen her eyes.

There was a blue-ish sea right in front of her!

Blinking, she looked around. Close to her, seating on a rock, was a man. Dark haired with blue eyes that watched her calmly. He was dressed in a simple white shirt and blue jeans. Katrin wasn't really sure what to do, but the man at least wasn't giving her weird vibes. Before she could say again, the man smiled.

"Awake are we?" his voice was low, soft and gentle, like a breeze.

 _No you duh. It's just your fricking imagination._

"Language Katrin."

Katrin stopped her slow movements. How on earth...It almost seemed like she had read her mind! R had she said that out loud?

"No, you thought it nice and clear."

"Wow… what on earth man?! Are you like… a telepath or something?" He chuckled then, shaking his head. "Well you could be. I believe anything now!"

"...What about other worlds? Do you believe in them?"

"What? As in, life after death and stuff? Well, I'm not religious, so I…." he was laughing. _Again_. Katrin raised an eyebrow. The guy was weird.

"No, I don't mean that type of world. I mean parallel worlds." He looked at her. "Do you?"

Katrin looked at him in disbelief. A parallel world huh? Now that would be interesting. In her mind popped Narnia, and the Golden Compass, and…. And the dam man was laughing again! He was sure reaching the first place in her top ten of the weirdest things.

"Rinauld Cost. Ring a bell?" he said, calmly.

"….Should it?"

He sighed, the smile never leaving his lips

"Come on Kat, you spent a few of your life there. At least in the world where it belongs to…." seeing that the girl wasn't getting it, he tried another approach "It's in one of your favourites games. Give it a try."

Was he mocking her? He surely had to… One of her favourites games…

Then it hit her.

"Final Fantasy VIII…. What does that have to do with anything-"

The man rose to his feet, and his arms wide open.

"It's where we are."

It took her seconds to assimilate that information.

 _It's WHAT NOW?!_

She looked around. Sure thing, she could only see sea, and sand, and in the far, far away, a forest. Sure, they weren't in her city any-more, but that didn't mean they had landed in God-knew-where. She looked back to the man that was still looking at mher, and with his dam faint smile.

"Ok, spill it up." she crossed her arms, her stance defensive. He raised an eyebrow. "Where's the camera?"

"What camera?" he asked, now confused.

"This gotta be a TV Show. You know the ones that usually prank us, and shit." she said, now looking around. He shook his head and smiled.

"This isn't a prank, Katrin. This is reality." Again his arms opened, gesturing for their surroundings. She looked at him for a second.

"You are kidding right?" Katrin asked. He chuckled, approached, and grabbed the girls hand. For the first time in her life, Katrin didn't pull away. Somehow, it seemed like she knew him for ages. He tugged a little.

"Come on." He said in a cheerful tone. Katrin, bewildered as she was, just followed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She had the perfect notion that her mouth was opened, eyes widened, and that she just stood there stunned by that vision. On her left, the man from before was looking at Katrin, smiling, and still holding the girls hand. It had taken almost three hours through green grass to reach where they were. And seeing the enormous building she was seeing, Katrin had only one desire.

To pinch herself. To hit my head in wall. To do _something_ that could tell her she _wasn't_ dreaming and that what she was seeing was _real_.

Balamb Garden stood magnificent in front of the young girl.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katrin observed the gigantic blue building in front of her, her mouth slightly opened. Balamb Garden was bigger than she had expected it to be. She wasn't sure how long she had stood there, stunned by that strange, yet familiar, vision. The ring floated above, and Katrin could hear the bell ringing, calling the students to class. Yes, she was astonished. Who wouldn't be?

"Is this real?" she asked to the man she knew was still right beside, slowly.

"Yes it is." the young girl could almost see his smile.

Katrin couldn't believe it. The man was still holding her hand, like the girl was some kind of child that didn't know how to walk by herself. Katrin _hated_ when people treated her like she was a child.

"You should get going." He said, his voice still soft and calm. "They are waiting for you."

"They?" Katrin asked, raising an eyebrow. But he just smiled.

"I think you will need this." He said handing her a small bag. From where he had took it, she didn't had the slightest idea. He let go of her hand and Katrin explored the interior of the bag. In there she found a wallet, a card with _her_ name on it, ID and age, with the Galbadian Garden symbol, and a letter, addressed to _Cid Kramer, Balamb Garden Headmaster_. Katrin frowned. Now _that_ was pretty weird.

"You should hurry." His voice seemed pretty close, and when Katrin turned, she noticed how close he was. _Too_ close. She tried to raise her head without really telling him how uncomfortable she felt. He smiled, and placed a hand on her head. "I will be here." Then he kissed her forehead, and vanished into a blue light.

Katrin didn't even had the opportunity to ask him his name.

 _-It's Bahamut.-_

Surprised, and somewhat scared, she looked around, searching for the source of the soft voice, founding no one but herself. Still not trusting in what she saw, she tried to stay alert.

A low chuckled was heard…. _In_ _her_ _head_.

 _-Don't be scared, Little One. I'm the man from before.-_

 _-So….-_ she wasn't even sure where to start. Losing her mind wasn't such a weird chance. _-Are you like…. In my head?-_

 _-Yep!-_

 _-…This is dam weird….-_

 _-If I were you, I would get used to it. You are going to spend a lot of time in this world.-_

She sighed.

 _-But… I want to go back….-_

 _-You can't.-_ he replied _.- Not yet, anyway._

Katrin sighed again.

 _Never a good sign…_

With no other option, she headed towards the Headmaster's office.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hands in her pockets, in a relaxed posture, she could almost past as a normal person in here. But looking around and seeing dozens of child's and teenagers dressed with the Balamb Garden uniform, some of them carrying weapons, Katrin felt slightly out of her own ambient. Slowly, and catching every single detail of the interior of the Garden, she walked to the elevator that would take her to the Headmaster office. At least, that was what Bahamut had told her to do.

She had just pressed the third floor button, when a high pitched voice reached her hears.

"Don't let it close!"

She looked to see a petite brunette running to the same elevator Katrin was, and, being the nice person she was, the girl held the doors for her to enter. The girl kinda of flied to the inside, and Katrin had to suppress the urge to laugh when she almost hit the opposite wall. After all, it was rude to laugh of someone that we don't even know! But when the brunette raised her emerald eyes to Katrin, she knew who exactly the other girl was. Well, at least in tiny little pixel version.

Presenting to you, Selphie Tilmitt.

She panted, catching her breath.

 _She must have really run to get here in time._

"Take it ease." Katrin told her. "I don't want you to die here."

She giggled for what she had said.

"Thank you." She said, catching more breath. "I thought I couldn't catch it in time." And she smiled.

"In a hurry, are we?" Katrin said, her back now against the wall.

"Well, yeah, I need to get to homeroom soon, or else I will be in big trouble." Katrin couldn't hold it much longer and chuckled. Selphie was funny! Especially with the expressions she was doing. She laughed too. "The name's Selphie. Selphie Tilmitt." She said, holding out a hand for the other girl.

"Katrin Nightroad." Katrin shook it and she giggled.

"Funny name." they both laughed, as the lift had just reached second floor. "Well this is my stop. Not coming?" she asked, turning to Katrin. The other girl just shook her head.

"Nah. Gotta go to the Head office."

"Well then, see you later." And she left. Katrin smiled, thinking about whatsheI knew would happen next. Slowly, she reached the Headmaster office doors. In the desk outside, was Xu. As soon as the elevator stopped, emitting a loud PING, she raised her head to watch newcomer.

"Do you have any business with the Headmaster?" she asked Katrin.

Her only response was handing Xu the letter. She took it, watched the Galbadia Garden symbol, and nodded. "You may enter." And returned the letter to Katrin. The younger girl simple smiled, went to the doors and knocked.

"Come in." came a kind voice from the inside. Katrin slowly entered and her silver eyes meet with the kind blues of Cid Kramer ones. He smiled. "What can I do for you?"

It took her seconds to register the office. It was big, with old wooden furniture, the huge glass window behind the old man, and the beautiful desk where he was seated. Katrin walked to his desk handing the letter. He read it carefully and raised his head to her.

"We were expecting you, Miss Nightroad." Katrin raised an eyebrow. _They were?_ Bahamut had told her that before, but is still seemed pretty dam weird to her.

"Your luggage arrived yesterday." He continued, not even disturbed by her reaction. "This is your cadet ID card." He said, handing Katrin a blue card, similar to the black one that she still had in her bag. "Your dorm is in the back. Your luggage is already there." Katrin looked to the back of the card. Sure thing there was a 32 in the back. "Present yourself at 1600 in the front gate for depart for the Field Exam."

 _Field Exam? I was going to the Field Exam?_

"Sure thing sir." Katrin said, grinning. Cid chuckled, amused by the girls words.

"Until there you have plenty of time to prepare yourself. Dress accordingly." He added with a strange tone, like he was warming her or something. It took her a few seconds to understand what he meant with _accordingly_.

 _Right, the uniform_.

"Don't worry sir, I will be there in time." she said, giving him a small smile. He smiled back, then sighed.

"It's good to have you finally here, Miss Nightroad…" he said slowly.

That statement caught her off guard.

 _Finally_? _What d_ _oes he mean_ _by_ _finally_?

"Dismissed." He said, and her only reaction was to give him the SeeD salute that she had seen so many times before. And seeing that she had no more business in there, Katrin left.

In the elevator, Katrin recalled everything that happened so far, and, no matter how many times she thought about it, that whole situation still seemed pretty weird to her. She left the elevator without really noticing it, and headed in the dorms direction, when a voice called her. A voice she had heard minutes before.

"Katrin!"

She turned to see Selphie running, _again_ , in her direction. This time, however, she didn't reach Katrin panting. Well, that was a start. "Where are you going?" she asked the other girl.

"To the dorms." Katrin told her.

 _That's where my feet were taking me right?_

"I'm going too!" she said, in that cheerful voice of hers. Katrin smiled, seeing that energy. "We can go together. What's your dorm number?"

"huh…" Katrin picked up the card Cid had given to her. "32." Now, where the heck was that room?

"Mine is 27!" she said cheerful.

"Do you know where your room is?" Katrin asked, seeing a chance to reach her destination without losing, or making fool of herself.

"huh…. Yeah…" she seemed a little by the sudden question. Katrin smiled again.

"Good. Because you are going to tell me where it is, since I don't know it." She seemed even more confused.

"Aren't you a Balamb Garden student?"

"Nope." Katrin smiled. _She sure_ _i_ _s innocent_. "I'm a Galbadian transfer."

"Oh…ok." Her cheerful smile had returned. "Come on then. I will show you then."

And they were off, talking about all kind of stuff.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Katrin stared at the small room. Just one single bed a small, a _really_ small desk, and an also small wardrobe. In the floor were four bags: two of them had her clothes, the other was a laptop bag and the last seemed some kind of weapon case, with the words _Wing_ _Goddess_ written on it. Her curiosity took over and she opened it, to find a bow. A silver with parts of it in emerald bow. Confused and surprised, she traced the fines lines of the bow and the material, which she didn't know what was, was smooth and soft. A holder with arrows caught her attention too, since the points of the arrows weren't made of any iron or stuff, but from stone, and by the looks of it, magic stone. There were five kind of arrows: blues, red, yellow, gray and green. She noticed near these ones, that there _was_ normal arrows made of iron, with a paper next to them, with her handwriting saying _for_ _stealth/assassination_ _only_.

 _Now that_ _i_ _s interesting_. _Assassination?_

Next to the bow, she noticed a belt with knives and daggers on it. Carefully, she picked it up, analyzing it.

 _-It´s to put it around your leg.-_ came Bahamut soft voice.

 _-Leg?-_ she asked, confused.

 _-In the thigh.-_ was his only reply. Curious as she was, Katrin tried to put the belt around her tight, but the dam thing was too tight. She cursed.

 _-Without your pants of course!-_ came Bahamut voice, and she could swear that he had mentally rolled his eyes.- _You use it under your skirts and dresses._

Swearing again, Katrin took off her pants and tried the belt. It fitted this times, with all of the daggers and knives at hands reach, completely hidden in her inner thigh, without doing much confusion while she alked. That's when one thing that Bahamut had said hit her.

 _Dresses and skirts?_

She went to one of the bags and sure thing Katrin found there dresses, skirts and leggings. She raised an eyebrow. Sure thing, she liked that kind of clothes, but for _SeeD_? Shrugging it off, Katrin looked to the bed, where the Balamb Garden uniform was packed, waiting for her to dress it. Looking around, she noticed that atop the desk was a paper, with her name on it. Curious again, she picked it up, and read it carefully.

 _Name: Katrin Nightroad_

 _Age: 16_

 _Date of Birth: 4th May_

 _Blood Type: A_

 _Height: 5'5''_

 _Eye colour: silver_

 _Hair: dark brown and curly_

 _Howetown: unknow_

 _Specialization: assassination and stealth abilities_

 _Weapon: Bow (with magical arrows); daggers; knives_

 _..._

The paper continued with various comments about herself, but was the specialization that caught her eye.

 _Assassination and stealth abilities._

 _So,_ _I am_ _supposed to be an assassin. Sweet._

She felt in my head a strange sensation. It seemed that Bahamut wanted to punch her for thinking such things. Not that she was favouring killing human beings, but she had to admit, they were usually the ones with more style.

Putting the paper aside, she looked at her watch. She still had plenty of time, and didn't know what to do in the meanwhile. Sure, she could look around the Garden, but then what? Her eyes fell on the case and a little voice in the back of her head, told her that she was really in need of training a little.

 _After all, it's been years since I went with grandpa_ …

She got dressed again, picked the quiver, the bow and left the room, headed towards the Training Cetner.

As soon as she entered the humid place, Katrin noted that the place really _did_ seemed like the Jurassic Park.

With that in mind and the hidden fear of encountering a T-Rexaur, she entered the humid forest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

She reached her room hours later.

Her whole body ached, the muscles not used to that movements anymore. Right then, she just wished for a shower.

 _A warm and welcome shower._ _I am pretty sure I must stink like hell._

Dragging herself into the room, picking the uniform, a body gel and a shampoo from the bag, Katrin headed towards the bathroom. Under the shower, she felt her whole body relaxing. She could feel Bahamut inside her head but this time, his connection seemed a little...off.

 _Must be sleeping_.

As usual, she took her sweet time in the shower. Looking towards the watch that was in the sink, she noticed she only had fifteen minutes to be in the front hall. Fixing her hair in a tress, she dressed the uniform and got out. Before leaving, she picked the bow and quiver and headed towards the front hall, lowly praying to any gods that could hear her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Next in "** **Liberi Fatali- The Fated Children** **":** The Field Exam, dogs, snakes….

AN. Now there. First chapter up and running. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hope you give this story a chance. See you in the next chapter (I hope)


	2. Capitulo Dois- The Field Exam Part I

A/N As mentioned, nothing is owned by me except original creations.

 _ **Capitulo Dois : Field Exam~Part I**_

As she walked through the Garden, Katrin felt uneasy with the short skit. She could feel almost the breeze in her legs. She wasn't used to skirts _this_ _short_! It went mid-thigh, and that was short enough for her. Her skirts should, at least, reach her knee. How were they supposed to fight in this without showing around unwanted parts?

 _However designed this uniform, had to be a man. A perverted man, for that matter._

Trying to get used to it, Katrin walked to the directory, and into a blonde.

Quistis Trepe.

She slowed up her pace, and watched the young woman. Sure thing, she was beautiful and now Katrin knew why Quistis had such a big and famous fan-group.

 _Not one I would join up,_ _that's for sure_ _._

She wasn't the kind of person who gets obsessed by something to even be, or create, a group of that same 'something'.

But Quistis seemed a little older than she really was. Just her face told Katrin that she seemed in her twenties. Clearing her throat, Katrin approached her, silently. For the corner of my eye, she could see two blonds disputing and one brunet watching.

"Instructor Trepe?" she asked, slowly and low. Katrin could have sworn that she had jumped. She turned to Katrin, her eyes curious.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" she asked, trying to compose herself. Katrin straightened herself and made the SeeD salute.

"I'm Katrin Nightroad, ma'am. Headmaster told me to be here at 1600 hours for the Field Exam." she was talking slowly, afraid that her voice would falter. Her eyes widened a little at the mention of the Head.

"Oh, really? Well then, let's see…" she consulted a paper she had in her hands, a pen driving all the way down at, what Katrin assumed, she looking for the younger woman's name. suddenly, a small smile appeared in her features. "This is interesting…." She whispered, and Katrin raised an eyebrow. Somehow, she had a bad feeling, a _really_ bad feeling about this. All her bad feelings turned reality in the moment she raised her head and her eyes locked into Katrin's.

"You're in Squad B."

If it was possibly, Katrin's jaw could have hit the ground. All she could master, however, was opening a little her mouth, eyes widening.

In her head, Bahamut was laughing his butt off, just seeing, well, rather sensing, her reaction. Which, for her, wasn't funny _at_ _all_.

"It can't be changed." She said, looking at my reaction. Katrin wasn't really sure how to react to that. She hadn't really said anything.

Quistis then turned ahead, and Katrin, swallowing up her recent reaction, followed her line of vision. The two blonds' and the brunet she had seen earlier, turned out to be Squall, Seifer and Zell.

"Listen up!" she called. All three faces turned towards their instructor. "This is your new member, Katrin Nightroad." And then the three pairs of eyes turned to the brunet who wanted, above everything in that moment, to get a hole to hide herself. She wasn't really a fan of unwanted attention. Bahamut was, again for her displeasure, laughing his ass off.

 _Do Guardian Forces even have an ass though?_

Trying to be at least look nice, Katrin smiled a little, not thrusting her own muscles. To her, Seifer seemed arrogant, Squall looked cold as ice and Zell seemed like a Chocobo with that hair of his. She suppressed a laugh.

 _Seifer was wrong all along. He was no Chicken-Wuss. He was a Chocobo chick!_

"Hi." Seifer a top-to-toe look smirking, Squall didn't even flinch and Zell grinned to Katrin, giving her his hand to shake. At least, he seemed nice and that helped a little with the tension she was feeling.

"Zell Dincht. Please to meet ya." Katrin could only smile, still not trusting her own voice, which sounded pretty to the girl. He then proceeded to the presentations, seeing that none of the others moved. "This is Squall Leonhart," still no reaction from the brunet "and this bastard here is…"

"Problem in saying my name Chicken-wuss?" asked Seifer smirking. Zell reacted immediately.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?!" and raised his fists in the air, while Squall sighed, and Katrin rolled my eyes.

Their little dispute couldn't continue due the headmaster starting his speech. Katrin didn't her part of it due to her nervousness. She tried to calm down, a deed harder than it appeared, mainly due to the constant watchful eyes of Seifer, who was smirking at the girl. She only noticed that the headmaster had finished because Quistis had told them to move out.

Katrin stayed in the back, trying to avoid Seifer's glare and to take the chance to think about things through. They soon reached the parking lot and entering the car, Katrin noticed that there were only two places left: one between Seifer and Quistis and the other between Squall and Zell. Choosing the last, Katrin seated, somewhat receiving another smirk of Seifer.

After awhile, in which they were all silent (not that Katrin couldn't exactly tell, since Zell, in her left, couldn't find a comfortable position, Quistis time to time raising her hand to her hair, Seifer with his _still_ smirk upon his face, and Squall silent as a dead man), Zell popped his head to the side.

"Yo Squall, show me you gunblade, will ya?" he asked. Squall pretended he hadn't heard him.

"C'mon man!" again, no reply.

"Just a peek!" he begged, and Katrin almost felt sorry for him.

"Tch fine…" Zell finally said, crossing his arms, and almost pouting like a little child. "Why are you being so selfish?! Scrooge!"

Katrin had to hold her will to laugh.

"At least say something! What's on your mind?" Zell almost yelled. Two voices replied that question.

"Nothing." Squall raised his head to the giggling instructor, and frowned, but said nothing and resumed his watch on the floor. Zell, bored out of his mind, stood up and practised some of his moves. Seifer watched the blond and frowned.

"Stop that, it's annoying…" he said, but suddenly a smirk appeared in his face. "…Chicken-wuss." Now that annoyed Zell.

"WHAT DID YOU CALLED ME?" he yelled, really loud. Quistis rose to her feet, clearly irritated.

"Knock it off!" Zell took a few seconds before seating down, sending Seifer a death glare, but the other blond just chuckled. Several minutes passed and Katrin was grateful for it. Until a low voice on her right spoke.

"…Instructor?" Squall asked, receiving the glares of the four of them. "Who was the girl in the infirmary this morning?"

"Was someone there?" she placed a hand on her chin and looked up, trying to remember if she had indeed seen anyone. "I can't remember." She finally said and looked at the brunet. "Is there a problem?" Squall looked down again.

"…No…Not really."

That made Seifer smirk to the brunet, and every time Seifer, it wasn't a good sign. Katrin could almost hear his thoughts. Squall Leonheart, the stoic gunblader, interested in some girl? Now _that_ was some news! He chuckled which meant, _again_ , bad news.

"This is great. I've got a Chicken-wuss and a boy who just reached puberty in my squad." Well, Zell's gets very pissed at his and he raised to his feet, Quistis shook her head, Squall paid no attention, and Seifer's glare was upon Katrin, _again_. "Well… at least I have the hottest female cadet in my squad."

Zell looked from the younger girl to Seifer like he was in some kind of tennis game, trying to figure it out what the hell was happening. Katrin was clearly uncomfortable, her face becoming redder by the second. The good thing about this was the car slowing down, which meant that they were probably reaching Balamb Town.

That realization made Katrin's stomach do a flip. Now she was starting to become nervous. Getting out, Katrin's eyes fell first on the ocean, then at the vessels in the docks and her stomach made another flip.

Squall stared at the vessel and Seifer joined him. Trying not to hear to their conversation, Katrin followed Quistis upon a black haired SeeD calling them. When they were all seated, Xu came in, sending Quistis a smile.

"Hi Quistis." She said, in an also cheerful voice.

"Hi Xu." Quistis replied, and her head turned to her squad. "This is Squad B."

The dark-haired girl smiled to all of them. Zell was the first to talk.

"Hey there. I'm Zell Dincht. Pleased to meet ya." Next was Squall that only gave her a nod, and finally Katrin. Like Squall, she only said her name, still nervous. Xu's eyes averted then to Seifer, a little smirk on her face.

"Seifer…" she murmured. "How many times has it been now?"

Seifer just chuckled. "Oh you know me" he started, somehow amused by his private joke "I just _love_ this exams." The sarcasm was evident in both of his voice and smirk. Katrin, suddenly curious, leaned forward, with all the intentions of asking Seifer, when Xu started talking.

"Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament." Xu began. "A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago." On the screen, a map of Dollet appeared. "Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about 72 hours." The screen showed the advance of the G-Army. "49 hours into battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganizing their troops." The screen was showing the Dollet troops. "There are still scattered troops around the city and the beaches. That's the current status. Now, onto the mission objective." Xu tapped a button and the screen showed a large red arrow, indicating the Galbadian forces, was shown moving through the mountains. "According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We are to make a landing at Lapin Beach, and eliminate the Galbadian army remaining inside the city and liberate it ASAP. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-forces attempting to make their way into the city from the mountain region.

"So," came Seifer's bored voice from Katrin's right, making her almost jump. "what are _we_ supposed to do?"

"SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-Army inside the city" Xu explained immediately.

"Sounds important." Declared Zell, his eyes widened, like he was some kind of kid that had told him about a really interesting thing. Next to Katrin, Seifer sighed and stretched his arms over his head.

"Sounds boring." He said, and his voice clearly showed what he was feeling. "So, what you're saying is we do all the little dirty work, huh?" by his looks, Katrin asked herself if he had dozed off during the briefing. Maybe he had.

Neither Xu, or even Quistis, said anything at first, and Katrin wondered if Seifer was right with the words. Looking at the two women, she guessed it was just that. Seconds past before Xu cleared her throat.

"Well, it hardly needs to be said, but the order to withdraw takes priority." Her gaze felt upon Seifer, and the last didn't even replied. Looking at his face, he seems sleepy. Maybe Katrin's theory that he had dozed off is right. Xu then turned to the rest of them. "We're almost there. We anticipate a battle as soon as we disembark, so be well prepared. Any questions, ask them to Quistis." And with a cheery "good luck", she left the cabin, leaving the rest of squad B.

Katrin watched her comrades: Zell's nervous and excited eyes, Quistis normal face, Squall's… well, she couldn't tell much of Squall. He had his head down and the hair was covering his face. Seifer looked normal and with the still sleepy face.

Shutting out, Katrin found herself talking with her GF. Bahamut was still cryptic about a lot of things, but he was being a good company for her nervous self. It was only when she heard Seifer's and Zell's loud voices did she turned back to reality.

"My first real battle…." Zell's voice is clearly nervous. "I'm so nervous."

"Better not piss your pants." Mocked Seifer.

"Hah? You talkin' with me?" Zell asked, raising his head. Seifer laughed, gaining another will to kill the arrogant blond from Zell.

"Bastard!"

Quistis had opened her mouth to scold them, but Katrin beat her on it.

"Will you just shut up? I had enough of your bloody hell discussions." That made her gain four pairs of surprised glares. At least, she could tell that Squall was surprised, since he also turned his head to her.

"Well, well… seems we have here a feisty chick…." Seifer said, and Katrn just rolled my eyes. She was completely relaxed now.

Either way, the two of them remained quiet, until Seifer decided to interrupt the silence.

"Squall, go see what's going outside." He said in a commanding tone. For a moment Katrin thought that Squall would say 'no' or don't reply, until he suddenly raised to his feet, muttered an annoyed 'ok', picked up some diagrams that were in the table, and that nobody had even checked out, and left. Seifer smirked.

"Good. Because it's MY order." Seifer sure seemed triumphant and Quistis and Katrin just rolled their eyes.

Minutes passed, and then Squall was back. Seconds after he put a foot in the cabin, the ground under them shook violently. Zell yelled, and Katrin felt the vessel raise a little in the air, before going down again. They all got up and Quistis reached for a button. Clicking it, the doors of the vessel opened, revealing the chaotic battle field in the outside.

"Ready!" she said. "We landed."

The four of the teens left the cabin, and turned once more to the blonde instructor.

"You're to secure the central and set a control post there." She said.

"Come on" came Seifer voice.

"We don't the other squads get all the fun, uh?" Seifer finished and bolted towards the staircase leading to the city, the rest of them hot in his heels.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After some battles, a few Galbadians, and minutes later, the four teens reached the Central Square. Watching it, Katrin had only two words to describe it: _trés_ _chic._ Seifer gazed around.

"There may be more." Squall's said. Seifer turned to him and then glared at his colleagues.

"All right. I want you guys to scout the area for enemies."

They nodded and went to look around, Katrin in the back. In a street, not far from the Central Square, obstructed by two tanks, were four more Galbadians soldiers. Squall attacked the closest, Zell the second and Katrin shoot the third. They turned to the fourth, only to see him fall under Hyperion's blade. Seifer smirked to them.

"Do you think you could take all the fun?" Squall ignored him, and Zell and Katrin just rolled their eyes.

"I think that's all of them." Squall said. They then returned to the Central Square, and Katrin seated in the fountain border, while the others remained up.

"Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes." Seifer said and frowned. "Standby… how boring…"

-.-.-.-.-.-

They had been there Hyne-knows-how-long. There was a dog wandering around and Katrin, finding a way to entertain herself, scratched him behind his hears and by the noises he was making, he seemed to be enjoying it. Zell seated right beside her muttering, endless times, about how bored he was. Squall remained where he was, looking to the sky, and Seifer had his back against the wall, and from time to time, Katrin sensed his glare upon her, and then at Zell and frowned, clearly annoyed by Zell's whining. Everything was silent, until the explosions, gunfire and screams were heard in the distant. The dog escaped from her touch, and they all rose their heads in the direction of the smoke.

"Seems like it's starting." Squall's remarked.

"Bring it on!" Seifer replied. The dog that Katrin had been patting approached him and rubbed his hears at Seifer's pants. Seifer looked at him with a disgustful face. "Get outta here! Scram!" the dog ran off, whining.

"SEIFER!" Katrin yelled. He looked at her she just rolled her eyes. Sure thing he could be bored, but it wasn't necessary to discharge his anger on the poor dog.

"Hey, Galbadian soldiers!" Seifer swung his gunblade around. "What are you waiting for? Come, show me what you got!" and silence ruled again. Several minutes passed, and no soldier or shadow of them. Katrin stood up, and started to walk around, not sure of what she should do. Seifer was leaning against a wall, growing impatient by the minute, demonstrated by his gunblade bouncing lightly on his shoulder. She approached him, when Squall's voice makes her turn.

"…. Nothing."

A loud growl came from Seifer's direction.

"Dam these Galbadians! Still keeping us waiting!" he cursed. "What is this, some kind of dog training!?" the stray dog from before was close to him again, and hearing what Seifer had said, howls.

Footsteps are heard, and Squall and Zell hide behind the fountain, while Seifer and Katrin hide in the buildings shadow. A Galbadian scout appeared, and automatically her hand went to one arrow, but a strong grip on her wrist made her look up.

"Hold on." Seifer whispered to me. Katrin let go of the arrow, and watched as the scout made signal to someone beside him. Seconds later, fifteen soldiers appeared carrying cables, tools, and all sort of technical things. After the soldiers disappeared, the four of them got out from their hiding spots and looked at the direction of where the enemy had went.

"It's the enemy." Muttered Squall, stating the obvious.

"Where the hell are they going?" Zell asked. Squall pointed in the path that the soldiers had taken. Zell's eyes trailed it, until they fell in the cliff near the city, and the metallic tower. His eyes widened. "Hey! What the hell is that up there?"

"Our next destination." Both Zell and Katrin jump from the sudden appearance of Seifer. Zell's eyes widened.

"But that's against orders!" he yelled. Seifer just looked at him.

"Weren't you just saying how bored you were?" he asked, calmly.

"Squall!" Zell's whined, with pleading eyes, searching for the brunet's help, but Squall just sighed.

"I stand by the captain's decision." He said, and Seifer's and Zell's jaw dropped, shocked. Then their eyes fell upon Katrin, who had been watching the fountain's water, not really interested on what they were talking. Sensing the silence, she looked at them, and seeing all of them watching her, trying her most innocent voice, asked.

"What?"

"What do you think?" Seifer asked, expectantly. "You staying here with Chicken-wuss or coming with us?"

She looked to Zell whose eyes were pleading, and Squall, his face clearly stating that he didn't care. Katrin sighed.

"Since you're the captain Seifer, I stand by your decisions."

Seifer gave her a big smile, and put his arm around Squall shoulders.

"You guys want to wreak some havoc too, don't you?"

Squall shoved his arm off him, and narrowed his eyes to Seifer.

"I'm agreeing with you because this is a good opportunity to test out my training." Squall told him, grimly. "Thanks to you, I feel like I can take out everyone. Even if they do fight dirty, like you."

Seifer narrowed his eyes at that and crossed his arms.

"You'll thank me when the time comes."

Squall expression darkened and was about to reply when Zell's voice interrupted him.

"What the friggin' hell! I thought you two didn't get along, and you're all, buddy-buddy now. Listen…" he stepped aside, and for the first time, Katrin saw his serious side. "…this ain't no ordinary battle. It's an exam, an important one. I'm telling ya, we should to stick to orders."

"Then you stay here." interrupted Seifer "I don't need any scout boy."

Zell turned to him, furious.

"What was that?" he yelled, bringing up his fists.

Before he could anything, Squall approached the angry blond.

"Don't take him seriously Zell." he then turned to Seifer "Seifer, if we are gonna go, let's hurry."

Seifer smirk appeared again, a clear sign of triumph, and pointed to the path were Katrin knew they were taking.

"The enemy is headed to the facility. We, Squad B, are to secure the summit. Move out!"

Squall nodded. "Alright."

But Zell was still furious. "Tch… fine."

Katrin just shrugged and followed them.

-.-.-.-.-.-

It took them almost twenty minutes to reach the bridge that connected the city with the path that would lead them to the Communication Tower. Seifer was on the lead, but walking with caution. Although they hadn't found any enemy, the gunfire back in the city had kept on remembering Katrin that they were in the middle of a real battle. A few meters ahead, several corpses of falling Dollet troops were on the ground. But a few meters away, they saw a still living soldier. When they approached, the weak soldier looked up and seeing the four of them, panicked.

"AH! Don't kill me." he screamed. None of them attacked him, and the soldier carefully looked up. "W-Who are you?

Squall and Katrin approached the almost dead soldier. She cast a Cure on him.

"We're SeeD candidates. We've been dispatched by Garden to help you." Squall told him. Relief filled the man's face.

"So, what's going on up there?" Seifer asked, while looking around.

"The Galbadian soldiers have entered the communication tower. I don't know why. The place has been abandoned for years." he paused for breath. "It's just a nesting ground for monsters now. If you guys are going up, be caref…" But then he was interrupted by something that grabbed his leg. "HELP ME!" he screamed, a scream that made Katrin's heart stop.

Zell and Squall tried to grab him but the man vanished. Katrin froze in her place as she saw the eyes of an Anacondaur. A strong arm grabbed her by the waist and pulled her out of there, before the snake even had time to attack her. Zell's and Squall's effort to grab the man were futile and the two teens prepare to fight the snake monster.

"You ok?" Seifer lowly asked, right next to Katrin. His arm were still around her waist.

"Perfect…" she whispered, turning to him and nodding. He frowned.

"You sure?" he asked, and she nodded again.

"Go help the others." she told him, and since he didn't move, she breathed deeply and used a commanding voice. "I'm fine, seriously. Now go help the others."

He did what she told him, and Katrin gaze fell in the battle. There were not one, but two Anacondaur!

"Oh, just great…" she muttered under her breath. Picking up a blue arrow, and sensing it was a Blizzara spell she had stocked, Katrin aimed at one of the snakes. She shot it, but it didn't trespassed the snake-like monster. On top of that, the snake turned its head to the girl.

 _Shit!_

Fortunately, Zell and Seifer took the care to distract her. Katrin drew from her several times, and healed her comrades, not knowing other thing that could harm the snakes. Bahamut wouldn't do, since his attack was based on Flare, and Katrin wasn't sure if that meant the snake was immune to it or not. She still had some Blizzards, and so she used them. It seemed to harm the snake and Katrin quickly turned to Squal.

"Squall! Use Shiva!" he nodded, closing his eyes.

Seifer and Zell protected him and Katrin continued her supportive work. She felt really useless, not feeling like she was doing much. Her thoughts were interrupted when the temperature around them suddenly drops and Katrin sensed Shiva. The other two blonds run to find a cover behind a cover and Katrin tried to do the same. Seconds later, the temperature rose again and, taking a peek from her hiding place, Katrin saw the two dead snakes.

"Alright!" she cheerfully yelled, gaining funny looks from the others.

The four of them look at the sight before them: two, very dead Anacondaur and a few Dollet soldiers. The scene was far from adequate to sensitive stomachs.

"Monsters, huh?" said Squall looking to the snakes with disgust.

"That sucks" remarked Zell.

"More fun for us." Seifer countered and then went up. "Come on. Let's go."

It was Zell's turn to make a disgusted face.

"Fun? Pu-lease."

Katrin and Squall just shrugged and followed them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Next in "** **Liberi Fatali – The Fated Children** **":** The rest of the Field Exam.


	3. Capitulo Três - The Field Exam Part II

_**Capitulo Três: Field Exam~Part II**_

Four figures watched three soldiers talk, a little meters away.

"The generator is up and running!" the first soldier remarked.

"No problem with the boosters!" the second soldier countered.

"Cable disconnecting confirmed! Beginning exchange process.".

"Roger!" replied the third soldier.

The three soldiers went inside, never noticing the four figures that were still watching them, just a cliff above.

"The hell are they doing?" muttered Seifer, from Katrin's other side.

"Repairs..?" quietly replied Squall, frowning, not liking that situation at all.

"Who cares." grunted Seifer getting to his feet. He turned to the brunet "This must be your first real battle. You scared?"

Squall, Zell and Katrin got up too.

"… I don't know." Squall replied. "I try not to think about it." He admitted.

"I love battles." passion was evident in Seifer's voice. "I fear nothing. The way I look at it, as long as you make it out of the battle alive, you're one step closer to fulfilling your dream."

Squall frowned at that. It was evident that had picked his curiosity because he immediately asked "What!? Your dream?"

Seifer looked at him, perplexed, and so did Zell.

"You have one too, don't you?" Seifer asked.

Squall just crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking away.

"Sorry, but I'm going to pass on that subject." He replied.

Zell, who was right beside Katrin, felt a little excluded and ignored.

"Yo! Let me in on too!"

Seifer just looked at him.

"Mind your own business." he replied dryly.

That made Zell even more irritated.

"Friggin' hell….!" he yelled, an tried to send a few punches to Seifer.

"What's the matter Zell?" Seifer remarked, in a mocking tone. "Swatting flies?" we then turned and walked away.

"Seifer!" Katrin yelled, making the blond stop and turn around, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Where do you think you are going?"

He opened his mouth to answer but a bark and a high pitched voice interrupted him.

"There you are!"

They all turned to see Selphie in the top on the rocks that was behind them. The girl stepped forward, only to slip and fall all the way down. The other teens watched her slowly raise her head, look at them and then stuck her tongue out.

"You ok Selph?" Katrin asked, earning a nod from the other girl. Her attention, however, is deflected in Squall's direction.

"Hey!" she yelled out from the blue. "You are that boy! The one that showed me around this morning!"

"It's Squall, Selph." Katrin informed, "And this is Zell." she added, pointing to the blond next to her.

"You are Squad B, right?" Selphie asked.

"Yep, that's us. Why do you ask?" Zell asked her.

"The captain is Seifer right?" she looked around again. "Where is he?"

It's only then that Katrin noticed that the mentioned blond is missing. Looking around, Squall spotted him in the path leading to the tower, right under them. Seifer looked at them then, raising Hyperion.

"One of this days, I'm going to tell you about my ROMANTIC dream." and with that, he disappeared behind the metallic doors. Selphie took a deep breath before screaming.

"Hey captain!" but Seifer didn't hear, making Selphie sigh in frustration. "This sure is though…." she muttered. And then, she did something that scared Zell.

She jumped.

"Captain wait up!" she yelled.

When she hit the ground, no wounds or scars were on her body. She was safe and well. Looking up to where the others were still standing, Zell and Squall amazed by the petite craziness.

"What are you waiting for?" she yells, while waving her arms. "Come on!"

Zell shocks his head.

"The girl is nuts…" but a movement on his right, makes he spun around to watch Squall preparing for a jump."Squall, you're not… It's a cliff man!"

"That's the plan." Squall retorted and Katrin could have sworn that he seemed amused. In a second, he jumped, landing near Selphie, unscathed.

Zell then looked at Katrin, who smiled at him.

"Come on. It isn't that hard." She extended him a hand. "Want a little help?"

Zell looked at her, her hand, to the place where the other two were, to her hand and to her face again. He shook his head

"Nah, I don't think so."

Katrin just shrugged

"Well, you know about it." she said. Looking at the other two below, she jumped. All those years practicing with Dannyella came in hand when she landed on her two feet. Looking back up, she looked at Zell.

For a split second, the boy hesitated. And then, to everyone's surprise and amazement, he jumped, yelling a very loud "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he did so.

The blond landed heavily on his feet, almost falling, but managed to get up.

"So this is the Communication Tower…." whispered Zell.

"Sure is big…." replied Selphie.

Squall and Katrin just stood there, only contemplating, and neither of them commented. Then suddenly, the doors opened, only to show several Galbadian running away panicked into the mountain path. A gray trench coat appears, and Seifer appeared, with Hyperion in hand, some blood in it. He looked emotionless to the now escaping soldiers.

"Cowards…" he muttered to no one in particular. He then re-entered the tower, closing the doors.

Selphie tried to reach him before the doors close, but it was futile. She sighed, and turned to the us.

"He's getting away!"

We all followed her into the tower only to find her empty. At least, without trace of the captain. In the middle stood a column, with a small lift outside. Several wounded Galbadian soldiers laid in the ground. That sight, and the smell of blood and death made Katrin nauseous.

Zell and Selphie gave a quick glance at the room.

"He's not here." stated Zell, matter-of-factly.

"Think he went up?" asked Selphie looking up.

Zell rolled his eyes, while Katrin looked around.

"Well… yeah… unless he is a magician, and none of us knew it."

A sigh on Katrin's right made her jump. Squall had been standing there, looking at the two teenagers, and she hadn't sensed him. Squall headed then to the lift, and she followed him, smiling to the others.

"Well, who knows?" Katrin questioned say, still smiling."Seifer is full of surprises."

Selphie pushed a dumb-looking Zell into the lift, which promptly rose right as Squall pressed the button. As its started the ascension to the top, Selphie seemed pretty amazed, approaching the edge.

"Wow…. this lift is sooooooo cool."

"Don't get too excited or you'll fall." Zell declaresd

Selphie turned to him, rolling her eyes.

"Like I'm really going to." she replied, somewhat upset. But right then, she slipped, and if it wasn't for Squall and Zell grabbing her arm just in time, she was just a little closer to her death.

Selphie face showed her sudden scare. Looking down, she muttered a "Thank you." to the two of them.

Squall said nothing, but Zell somewhat blushed slightly, making Katrin find that picture of the three rather amusing. Right then, lift reached the top.

"There! It's complete!" she heard a voice yelling in triumph, as soon the lift stopped.

As soon as they get out from the lift, the ground beneath their feet started shaking. One of the tools fell from the plate, ending in the ocean underneath. The old mechanics of the tower came to life. The teens could hear the humming of the generator activating after so many years unused. Squall turned and looked up as a large cylinder rose from inside the tower. The cylinder turned and the top opened like a flower, revealing an antenna in the middle. The three parts unite themselves, forming a disk. The antenna extended to the limit, and emits a strange gloom to the sky.

Squall frowned, turning to the Galbadian soldier.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

Startled, the soldier turned, eyes narrowing at the sight of the four of them.

"Huh!?...Likewise MISTER! What do you think you're doing?" his eyes showed fear. "H-Hey! What happened to all the soldiers down at the base?"

He looked to each of them. Selphie and Zell grinned evilly, while Squall just crossed his arms and Katrin looked around. The soldier eyes then fell to the weapons the teens were carrying and it was clear he started to shake in fear.

"Wedge!"he called, nervous."Take care of this twerps!"

The teens looked around, hands reaching for their weapons, expecting more enemies. But none came. The soldier was getting more nervous by the minute.

"W-Wedge? Where are you?"

"We don't know what to tell you." Selphie retorted.

Slowly, the soldier tried to find a way to escape.

"I ah… well… ah… I seem to be done here." He tried to move, his gaze still fixed in their weapons." so I'll just be on my way. I-I'm leaving. Move it! Move! Move!"

But they didn't move. Behind them, the lift descended, and hope filled the man's face. Who knows? Maybe there were coming reinforcements. But seconds later the lift arrives, not carrying reinforcements, but Seifer. He immediately swung his gunblade, knocking the remote control out of the soldier's hand.

"Sorry to crash the party." he remarked, pointing his gunblade to the scared soldier.

"AAAAAAHHH!" shrieked the soldier."Are you CRAZY!?"

"Just _shut_ up!" Seifer said, between gritted teeth.

The soldier casted a fire spell upon Selphie, but Zell immediately sent him a Thunder spell. The soldier then attacked with his sword, preparing to hit Katrin, but Squall was faster than him, and threw him a few feet in the air. At this moment, a blue soldier arrived.

"Major Biggs! Have you finished the repairs sir?" but then the soldier noticed the five teens." Whoa! What's the enemy doing here?"

"WEDGE!" cried Biggs. "Where the hell were you? No pay for you this month!"

"Ohh!" Wedge whined. "Should have stayed home."

Zell casted another Thunder spell upon Biggs, Squall slashed Wedge, Selphie casted a Blizzard in Wedge, and Katrin shoot a Thunder arrow directly at Biggs right arm, who let his sword fall. Biggs casted a Fire spell upon her and Katrin was hit right in the ribs. Feeling then the refreshing feeling of a Cure spell, Katrin looked around to see who had done it. Her eyes fell on Seifer that winks at her. She sent him a small smile, when Squall's voice reach her hears.

"Everyone, hold on to something."

He stabbed his weapon on the metallic floor, Zell grabbed the metallic fence, Selphie threw her nunchaku around the same fence of Zell, and Katrin froze, not sure what to do.

Seifer resolved that question for her, as he does the same as Squall, and involved her waist with his arm, pulling her under him. In that same moment, a huge gust of wind sent the two soldiers away.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" they screamed, hitting the metallic structure behind the teens.

Seifer's tried hard to hold his ground pretty well, considering that he was just holding the grip of Hyperion, while the other arm was still around Katrin's waist. The girl was trying to hold herself too, one of her hands grabbing the metallic ground, and the other around Seifer's arm that was holding her.

Then the wind stopped and they all look around, only to see an extremely ugly monster.

Elvoret.

It's giants bat-like wings sent little gusts of wind every time they flap, his tail, in the form of a horn, looked pointy, enough to send them to certain death, his mouth (or at least, what looked like it) was duck-like beak.

"What a disgusting thing…" muttered Seifer, still on top of Katrin. They both get to their feet as the monster attacked, sending a Blizzard in the direction of Selphie. But she had raised a Shell around her, and the spell never made contact. Zell sent a Fire spell, Squall and Seifer attacked the monster's back, while Katrin was trying to aim at one of its eyes.

 _-"You know, you can always summon me."-_ she heard Bahamut's voice.

"He's got a GF!" cried Selphie in that moment. "I'm going to draw it."

"Yeah do it!" replied Zell."Maybe it can help us."

Remembering what GF was, Katrin really doubted it. The girl had finally managed to shoot, but the monster moved, making her hit Squall instead.

"Shit!" she cursed under her breath.

Sending Squall a Cure spell, she concentrated.

 _-"Ready Bah?"-_

 _-"Ready."-_

"Got it!" cried Selphie on Katrin's left.

Zell sent another Fire spell, and Selphie concentrated. Seifer attacked the monster again, but it sends him a Fire spell, sending him a few feet away. Squall noticed both Katrin and Selphie concentrating, and sent the monster a Blizzard, before going to a safe place. Zell and Seifer, noticing his movements and that the two girls were quiet, go too, sending Fire spells while doing so. The monster then diverted his attention at them and sensing a concentration of magic, prepared to attack them.

It proved to be too late when symbols appeared around Katrin.

"It's dragon time."

Clouds gathered in the sky and the mighty dragon appeared. But instead of sending his Mega Flare and disappear, Bahamut pinned him to the ground, biting.

 _-" Bah! What are you doing there?"-_ she asked mentally, confused.

 _-"Easy on there, big girl.-_ he calmly answered. –" _This is not finished."_

He was pining the disgusting monster to the ground, and Elvoret was attacking him with his claws-like hands, trying to release himself.

"Now's our chance." Katrin heard Zell's voice behind her. But she could see Seifer grab his arm.

"Hold your cows Chicken-Wuss."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" yelled Zell, fuming again.

"Selphie's going to summon." It was Squall's voice, calm.

Katrin smiled then, seeing the plan through the mental bond that connected her to Bahamut.

 _-"Good work Bah."-_

She smiled, looking over her colleague, even though she believed Siren to be a little useless right then.

But it was not Siren who appeared.

Instead, Cactuar was summoned, unleashing its 1000 needles attack on the Elvoret, which left Katrin positively confused. The monster was eliminated and both GF returned to their mistresses mind.

"Hey! You did a good job out there!" Katrin could hear Zell's voice from far away, presuming that he was talking to Selphie. The brunet replied with a cheerful "Thanks!".

Katrin decided to join the others, as Selphie was looking at the blond boy that had his back on them, gunblade in shoulder.

"Squad B captain?" Seifer turned around, nodding." I have new orders. All SeeDs and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours and assemble at the shore."

Seifer eyes widened. "Withdraw?!"he cried "But there are still enemies around!" it was evident he was pretty angry.

"I know, but I'm just a messenger."

Squall stepped forward, not wanting to give a chance for Seifer craziness.

"An order to withdraw takes priority." he reminded the captain."I don't want to miss the vessel."

Seifer thought for a moment, and then his eyes fell again on to the petit brunette.

"What time did you say?"

Selphie rollsed her eyes and sighed.

"Like I said…" she said, in a are-you-deaf-or what tone. "All SeeDs and SeeD candidates are to withdraw at 1900 hours and assemble at the shore."

"1900 hours, uh… we got only 30 minutes. Better run for it."

Katrin knew perfectly well what he was going to do and beat him to it. Grabbing the collar of his trench coat, she jerked him to a stop.

"Where do you think you're going without us?" she asked him, sending a poisonous smile. He just smirked, making the girl sigh. "Come on guys, let's go."

Only when they were all in the lift did Katrin release the hold she had on Seifer. Upon leaving the tower, the teens heard a noise that made them look up.

"Did you hear that too?" asked Selphie, in a low voice.

Katrin nodded and Zell was about to answer when he looked up and screamed.

"Hey! What's that?"

They all look up, only to see a spider-like robot staring at them. Seifer was the first to react, yelling at them to just move it, but the group doesn't end up to far, because the robot quickly jumps in front of them, blocking the passage. Katrin knew exactly what to do.

"Zell!" she called. "You got Quezacotl, right?" when the blond nodded, she smiled "That thing is a robot, so I believe a good old power up will fry up it's systems."

Understanding the insinuation, Zell concentrated, while the others tried to maintain the robot's attention on them. It just takes a few seconds before the sky darkens and Quezacotl appears, showering the robot with more volts it could endure.

With a cry of success as the robot fell over, the teens hurried away, trying to get away as quickly as they could.

"Let's just get out of here." suggested Squall, earning a few nods from the others.

-.-.-.-.-.-

They were already in the central plaza when a sound behind them made them turn.

 **CLANG, CLANG, CLANG, CLANG.**

Katrin cursed while Zell's eyes widened in surprise.

"I thought we had busted the damn thing!"

"Just run!" cried Seifer, already on the move. Behind, the robot crashed a car and Squall turned to Katrin.

"How much time left?"

"18 minutes!" Selphie replied in front of them, making Squall frown.

"We have to stop it somehow..." and with that, the brunet turned around, much to Katrin's surprise.

"Squall don't!" she yelled, grabbing his arm. "I don't think we can destroy the blasted thing. And unless you want to fail the exam, I suggest we continue running."

The others had vanished already and Katrin could see Squall pondering. With a nod, he took her advice and the two went back to running, with the robot closer than ever.

For the first time since arriving, Katrin was scared. Scared of dying there, scared of not coming back, scared of…

They had hit the beach then and Katrin could see Quistis gripping the handle on the machine gun on top of the vessel. Underneath, Selphie and Zell were yelling, prompting them to run faster. In a miracle, Katrin managed to get to the vessel, her breath coming out ragged. Behind her, she could Selphie screaming at Squall.

Katrin turned around in time of seeing the boy jump. On an impulse, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside just as the robot was greeted with bullets after bullets from the machine gun. Katrin pulled Squall inside as the doors close and they feel, rather than see, the consequent explosion. Katrin can't help but sigh in satisfaction.

"Looks… like we made it..." she smiled at Squall who just nodded. Behind them, Selphie was throwing a little success party. They could feel the vessel moving underneath them.

"Good job everyone." remarked Quistis, upon descending from the machine gun. They all seat then, tired but feeling more alive than ever. "You guys had a hard time."

That was an invitation for Zell and Selphie excitedly tell her about their adventure, while Squall, Seifer and Katrin just remained seated, tired and thanking they were still alive.

"Yeah and thank Hyne that Katrin managed to hold on Seifer or else he wouldn't be there to..."

They suddenly shut up when they noticed that Seifer and Katrin were fast asleep, heads slumped against each other.

-.-

 **Next in "Liberi Fatali – The Fated Children":** Journey back to Balamb and graduation.


End file.
